


AoKuro in bath drabble

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kuroko discuss Kuroko's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AoKuro in bath drabble

“A-Aomine-kun, it hurts…” Kuroko said in a pained voice.

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Aomine apologized. “Then how about this?”

“Y-you’re being too rough.” Tears formed in Kuroko’s eyes.

“Oi, you’re not crying are you?”

“I-I’m sorry. I’m not used to this.”

Aomine let out a sigh and dropped the brush he was holding in his hand. “Fine, I think I’m done washing your back anyway.” He poured some water over Kuroko’s back to remove the remaining soap and then proceeded to get some shampoo.

“I’ll wash your head now so close your eyes.” his voice made it sound like he was talking to a little child.

Kuroko noticed this tone and couldn’t help but smile as he closed his eyes. He felt like he was being spoiled by his important friend, which made him happier than he could have imagined.

_This feels really good._ He enjoyed the feeling of Aomine’s hands brushing through his hair.

Aomine played around with his shorter friend’s hair for a bit.

“It tickles, Aomine-kun.”

“Is that so?” Aomine answered as he purposely continued to play with Kuroko’s hair. “Your hair is quite longer since the first time we met.”

“Mhmm it is.” Now that he thought back, his hair was indeed much shorter than it is right now. When did he start keeping it longer? Kuroko couldn’t remember this. “Maybe I should get a haircut.” He looked at some strings of his own hair.

“No, I like it better the way it is now.”

Kuroko smiled. He had no reason to cut his hair if Aomine liked it the way it is.

“But it’s troublesome when it’s like this.” He wondered how his friend would react upon hearing this.

Aomine pulled Kuroko towards him, so the shorter body would lean against his. He then raised Kuroko’s face to face his. Kuroko was surprised by the serious expression Aomine showed. His hair wasn’t a serious matter or at least he thought so.

“I said I like it, so don’t cut it.” Aomine still showed Kuroko a serious expression, which made him blush a little. As much as he liked to see his taller friend smile, Kuroko couldn’t help but think that this face wasn’t too bad either.

Kuroko slowly raised his arms and touched both of Aomine’s cheeks with his hands and showed a gentle smile.

“I understand, I won’t cut it.” He paused for several seconds after saying this and then, still showing his gentle smile he added “Daiki.”

Aomine’s face flushed red. He could feel his own heart beating faster. _Has Tetsu always been this cute?_ He hid his face in Kuroko’s neck out of embarrassment, he didn’t want his shorter friend to see this embarrassing side of his.

“Don’t say my name, while showing a face like that.” He softly mumbled.


End file.
